Permanent
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Slight AU-Future: Blaine has a rare cardiac disease and can only survive if he gets a new heart,when it's almost too late a compatible heart is finally found...but when Blaine wakes up he'll have lost something a lot more important to him than his life...
1. Temporary

**A.N.: **So…this is just a little something I came up with while listening to David Cook's song 'Permanent'…I was kinda feeling a little depressed a while ago and this is what came of it…

**Story Notes**: Slight future-AU Klaine…Blaine is suffering from a rare cardiac disease and if he is to survive he needs a new heart…when it is almost to late the doctors manage to get him a replacement heart…but when Blaine wakes up he will have lost something a lot more important to him than his life…This story is sort of sad…very…or so I've been told…It's a two shot…

**Chapter Notes:** The lyrics in the beginning belong to Permanent by David Cook.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, neither Glee nor any of the songs used or anything else you may recognize.

Just fyi...I am afraid that I have no idea about heart transplants and stuff...and I know that this story very likely is absolute nonsense in a medical sense...so...sorry for that...

Other than that enjoy...:D

* * *

><p><em>I know he`s living in hell every single day <em>

_And so I ask, oh God _

_Is there some way for me to take his place? _

_And when they say it`s all touch and go _

_I wish I could make it go away_

_But still you say _

_Will you think that you`re all alone _

_When no one`s there to hold your hand? _

_When all you know seems so far away _

_And everything is temporary…_

* * *

><p>"Take it…" Burt Hummel told the doctor who was looking at him with compassionate eyes.<p>

"Dad, what are you doing?" Finn cried looking at the pale and tear-stained face of his stepfather.

"Burt darling you don't have to do this…" Carole said, her voice breaking as she looked at her husband with teary eyes.

"I promised him…he wanted this…" Burt whispered, almost as if he was convincing himself just as much as he was convincing them.

Weakly he nodded towards the doctors and they took his son…his real son…his gay life loving son…his son who had had a car accident and could no longer survive without life support and even with it, it was very touch and go…to take his heart to give it to someone who needed it to survive.

"No you can't take him." Finn yelled throwing himself protectively over the broken body of his step brother struggling and crying when they pulled him away, leaving him to break down in the corner, crying as they took Kurt away.

xxXxxXxxXxx

_Blaine groaned at the bright light that surrounded him as he opened his eyes. _

"_Kurt?" he asked weakly, seeing the pale silhouette in front of him. _

_His beautiful lover turned to face him, a smile on his face._

"_Blaine." he said simply, but the love in this single word almost made Blaine's heart burst. _

_Ironic wasn't it? Kurt had taken his sick heart and he had made his life so much better. He could never believe that someone as alive and beautifully vibrant as Kurt could love someone as broken as him, not after Kurt had found out the truth about his sickness._

_But Kurt had stayed and filled his life with happiness and love like he had never thought he would be granted. Blaine knew that he should be dead, he remembered the pain, the dizziness and his last thoughts before the world went black: _'Kurt…I love you…thank you for being my guardian angel…'

"_Am I dead?" the raven asked as the gorgeous countertenor stepped closer and sat down by his side, gently taking his hand._

_Kurt shook his head, a strange emotion crossing his glasz eyes._

"_Kurt?" he asked, as he felt that they were slipping apart, panicking. _

"_Kurt." he cried trying to hold on. "I don't want to die."_

_The brunette smiled softly._

"_Don't be afraid" he replied gently "You will be ok…" he looked up staring at something beyond Blaine's vision before he looked back down kissing Blaine gently._

_Blaine returned the kiss, feeling the tears falling from Kurt's eyes._

_"Love…" he whispered "I am so sorry…" he felt terrible for causing this beautiful angel so much pain._

_But Kurt just shook his head._

"_It's ok Blaine…everything is gonna be ok…you have to go now…" he said expression gentle. "I will always love you…never forget that…"_

"_Kurt?" Blaine panicked but Kurt just smiled affectionately, glasz eyes conveying more love than Blaine would have ever thought he deserved._

xxXxxXxxXxx

And suddenly everything disappeared and Blaine woke up, panting heavily, tears streaming down his face. Immediately he was surrounded by his friends and family, everyone of them with tears in their eyes.

He let them hug him and kiss him, hold him, and cry about almost having lost him, but he didn't really care, because there was one question that wouldn't leave his mind. When he finally voiced it the room fell eerily silent, everyone staring at him with odd expressions, but no one answering. So he asked again.

"Where…where is Kurt?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

_Blaine,_

_If you read this it means that something terrible has happened to me, but it also means that something good came out of it._

_I need you to know, that the time I got to spend with you was the best time of my life. I had never even expected to find love, but then life gave me you and it was so much more than I could ever have wished for._

_I lost my heart to you the very first time I saw you on those stairs and I fell in love with you just a little more every day, the closer I got to know you the more I was sure that you were the one…_

_I just wish that we could have spent more time together, but although we couldn't I want you to know that every minute I had with you was a gift to me, more precious than anything else anyone could have ever given me._

_I need you to know that I do not regret whatever happened, because it gave you another shot at life, although I do regret not being able to spend it with you…_

_I know you're mad…I know you very possibly hate me now…but I need you to know that I love you…always will…_

_I know you might feel like you can't go on, but you were fine before I came to mess up your life, and you will be fine now that I am gone…promise me you will be…_

_I want you to live the life that you deserve, a successful, happy life…find someone you love, maybe start a family…_

_I gave you my heart Blaine…but the truth is that it belonged to you since the day we first met…_

_Yours truly_

_Kurt_

Blaine clutched the paper tightly to his chest, careful to not let his tears mess up the neat handwriting as he inhaled the scent that was lingering on the paper. It smelled like Kurt.

Tears fell freely on his face as he stood at the grave of the one person he knew had been the one for him.


	2. Permanent

_A single lifetime lies behind her_

_As she draws her final breath_

_Just beyond the door he'll find her_

_Taking her hand he softly says_

_For the first time you can open your eyes_

_And see the world without your sorrow _

_And no one knows the pain you've left behind_

* * *

><p>Kurt had been killed in a car accident on his way to the hospital where he had been called to as it seemed like Blaine was losing his final battle. Some drunken idiot had crashed into the driver's side of Kurt's navigator and Kurt's brain and spinal cord had been damaged beyond repair. The other guy had died on the spot, but it was no comfort to any of Kurt's friends or family.<p>

Burt had made the hardest decision of his life when he had decided to let the doctors take Kurt's heart and give it to Blaine, as Kurt had asked him to do so long ago as they had discovered that somehow it would be compatible. Burt didn't even know how Kurt had known that it would work, but he had just said something about his heart belonging to Blaine as they had tested it without the knowledge of the older Warbler.

Finn still remembered the pallor of Burt's face as he had left the room after that particular conversation and a crying Kurt following him soon after. At first he had been afraid that Blaine had died, but they told him Blaine was alright and they never spoke of it again. Not until the fateful day when he had lost his brother.

Mercedes had refused to believe what the crying Rachel told her after she had heard it from Finn, but she had somehow known it, deep down she had known that Kurt would not let Blaine die, although it had not been Kurt's fault that he had died.

Puck had almost ended up back in jail after he had heard what had happened, starting to completely destroy his workplace, as if the pain of punching a wall with bare hands would somehow change what had happened.

The rest of New Di, including Mr. Schuester had taken it equally badly, as they had been very close to Kurt for the past 5 years, even after high school had ended.

Even Sue was broken down by the news, and everyone seeing her after she had gotten the news would have sworn that she would have killed the drunk idiot who had caused all this mess with her own hands had he not been dead already.

Wes and David grieved in their own way, having not been all that close to Kurt. But they were worried about Blaine. Of course they had known that he wouldn't be ok, not now in the immediate aftermath of the tragedy, but the empty look in his eyes which had always been so happy and alive when Kurt had been around, no matter how much pain he had gone through, made them worry whether their friend had been damaged beyond repair.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine thought of all of his friends…their friends…thought of Kurt's family who had become his family more and more as they had realized that his own family cared very little about him, providing the money, but none of the love and genuine affection the Hudmel household and New Di showed him.

He could not understand how they could possibly still love him, tell him that he wasn't the one to blame for what had happened. He couldn't stand their love and compassion, because he was not the one who deserved it.

He fell to his knees, forehead touching the cool marble of Kurt's tombstone as he continued sobbing.

"Kurt…I could never hate you…How could I? I gave you my heart…my weak…sick heart…and you gave me so much more…you gave me happiness, love, you gave me a family who loved me, but most importantly you gave me you, the most precious thing I could never have asked for, even dreamed about. You tell me to move on? But how could I? There will never be anyone else in my heart…because it belongs to you…as it always did since we met, it always will be yours…I love you…I…love you…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

And as the years went by, Blaine held half of the promise Kurt had begged him to make. He lived, he laughed, he had a family (The Hudmel's) he became Finn's surrogate brother and the uncle of 3 adorable little children, despite the fact that they were part Rachel's DNA.

He became a great friend for all in New Di and while everyone knew no one could ever replace Kurt, he made it his mission to take care of the people Kurt had cared most about.

But through all his life, everyone knew that some part of him was missing, a part that had died all those years ago when Kurt had given his life to save his.

True to his word, he never loved again. There were many offers, but Blaine stayed alone for the rest of his life, knowing that no one could fill the hole that Kurt had left.

And when the day came that even Kurt's heart could no longer keep him going, when his final day came after an unexpectedly long life that his time was come, he embraced it. He died without regrets, only feeling sorry for the ones he left behind. Because if he was honest, he knew that his life had ended over 70 years ago.

As he shut his eyes for the last time he could feel him. Kurt was there, waiting to embrace him and to take him home. And for the first time in a lifetime he felt alive again. Because now he was where he belonged and the hole that had been burning in his heart and soul all those years, the pain he had always been hiding from everyone, disappeared and left a sense of love and rightness he couldn't begin to describe.

But he didn't want to. Didn't need to. Because he was ok now.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"I haven't seen him looking this at ease since…" Rachel whispered lowly as she looked at Blaine through tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah." Finn nodded, holding his wife close to him.

"Do you think…Do you think they are together now?" Rachel asked, her voice breaking.

"I'm sure they are. Finally, after all this time, they are where they belong." Mercedes answered softly from behind them, holding a crying David close to her.

Finn and Rachel turned around to see all that was left of New Di and the Warblers standing around them, and every single one of them felt the truth behind Mercedes' words, and it brought ease to their hearts.

"Goodbye…my brothers…" Finn said softly, turning around once more as everyone else walked away, looking at the two graves in front of him. "I know that you are together, wherever you are now, and although I will miss you…" his voice broke "I'm happy to know that you finally found home."

He stood there for another moment, and as the others turned around to see what was keeping him, the light of the setting sun fell on the tombstones and they swore they saw Kurt and Blaine, hand in hand as they had been all those years ago in high school smiling at them through the ray of light.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>The lyrics in the beginning of this chapter are from Daughtry's 'Open Up Your Eyes'.

So…I hope you liked it…It's kind of…sad…but *awkwardhandmotion* yeah whatever…let me know what you think…thanks for reading 33


End file.
